


The First Steps

by endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, but before return of kings, set after missing kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/pseuds/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness
Summary: They have to find their place now that her role has changed. It's a bit like learning to dance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I really do find the dynamic between Munakata and Anna post Missing Kings fascinating. I watched the dubbed version, so her resentment towards him is not as apparent, which does influence things in my writing.
> 
> I like them figuring out a balance on their way to being allies, and my brain decided they did that while dancing.

* * *

“I regret to inform you I will not be as good at this as your former partners.”

Anna smiled faintly, not lowering her hands. She waited, and Munakata stepped forward to take them, slowly moving with her to the music. He had no reason to doubt himself, though she did not think his hesitation was moved by his lack of skill.

The past hung on them all. She felt it. She couldn’t say she felt it more than he did. She had not held the sword that day. He had.

Still, they were her friends to miss. Her loss to grieve. Her warmth that had felt cold until it renewed itself in her.

She could not thank him, would not thank him.

“Are you certain you do not want Kusanagi to do this?” Munakata asked, still turning through the music, never missing a step.

She shook her head. “You.”

“If you insist.”

“This is different,” she said, and he looked down at her. “Red and blue are always in opposition.”

“It is difficult for it to be otherwise, though I assure you, that is how I would prefer it. I have no wish to be your enemy.”

She wanted only to protect those she cared about. She nodded. “We do not have to be enemies.”

“You do not have to say it.”

She looked up at him, frowning.

“I know we also cannot be friends.”


End file.
